


Magnus finds a Cat

by arch_cape522



Series: Flufftober 2020 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec always finds an answer, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Magnus finds a cat, What are Tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: Magnus finds a cat and tries to hide it from Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954840
Kudos: 26





	Magnus finds a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11: Finding a Pet

“Magnus,” Alec sighed and put his book down that he was reading. “What’s under your jacket?” 

“Whatever do you mean, Alexander,” Magnus responded sweetly. He moved further into the room, hoping Alec wouldn’t come near him. 

“Magnus,” Alec said as he moved off the couch and started to approach the other. “You are terrible at lying, so you might as well tell me.” 

Magnus knew he had two choices; continue this facade or tell Alec the truth. He settled for the latter and turned around and uncovered what he had hidden. 

“A kitten,” Alec sighed, throwing up his arms. “We aren’t supposed to have pets in this apartment.”

“I know,” Magnus said as he placed the kitten on the floor. “It was so cute and lonely; I couldn’t help but bring him home with me.” 

“Magnus,” Alec spoke as he sat down next to the other. “We can’t keep him,” he said again. 

“I know,” Magnus repeated. “Maybe we can find someone to give him to?” 

“Maybe, Mom will take him,” Alec said quietly in attempts to cheer Magnus up. “I can send her a text.” 

“Let’s do that,” Magnus agreed. 

Alec took out his phone and sent his mom a quick text, and a few minutes later, his mother texted him back. “She said she’ll take him. Max wanted a cat, so problem solved.” 

Magnus smiled. “Thank you, Alexander.” 

“Of course, Magnus.” Alec smiled. “Of course.” 


End file.
